


Bombinate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [963]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: They finally get rid of the lawyers. Is it time for the conversation with Gibbs? Or do they have other problems?





	Bombinate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/20/2001 for the word [bombinate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/20/bombinate).
> 
> bombinate  
> To buzz; to hum; to drone.  
> to make a humming or buzzing noise.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), and [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Bombinate

First though, they had to get through the conversation with Gibbs and actually get rid of the lawyers. Tony was currently ignoring the lawyers as they spoke. They were going on and on about how things looked good and that if things continued like this on future inspections the inheritance would be Tony’s. 

Tony nodded at appropriate pauses in the conversation. Bishop listened just in case there was something shady, but when they came to a close without any signs of anything shady, Bishop just escorted them out the door and to their car. She chatted in her geeky way and they quickly left. 

Returning to Tony, Bishop murmured, “No sign of Gibbs, yet.”

“He’s still got twenty minutes, but we have a problem.”

“What’s that?”

“The lawyers left a number of bugs in various rooms. They thought they were sneaky, but I saw them.” 

“That is a problem.”

“I saw where they put most of them, but we probably need to do a vast search. We also have to figure out a way to make them ineffective while seeming like accidents or something natural. They’ll get suspicious otherwise.”

“Leave it to me. You handle Gibbs and I’ll take care of the various devices they left behind. It will give me practice that I haven’t gotten recently.”

“I hoped you’d say that. Let’s make sure the living room is clear and Gibbs and I can talk in there.”

“Not your TV room?”

“I figured they would have been more likely to bug that one since you said we rarely use the living room, but I’m in there all the time.”

Bishop nodded and together they searched everywhere in the living room, but Tony was correct. No devices were found. By the time, they finished searching the living room, a knock on the door was heard. 

Gibbs was early. “I’ve got it, Bishop. You continue with eradicating the bugs and join us when you’re done.”

“Will do, Tony.” Bishop dropped a kiss on Tony’s cheek. “Just in case there is a bug in here we missed.” She whispered.

With that, Bishop left the room heading for the tv room first. It would be the easiest to counteract the bug. She’d done this before with other tvs. You just had to tweak the TV components to bombinate. 

At the NSA, they’d figured out how to do it such that it emitted a sub-audible buzzing sound. That way humans couldn’t hear it, but it completely destroyed the ability of various listening devices to listen in. This particular method also counteracted cameras. 

Bishop proceeded through the rest of the house searching each room for bugs. Not all of them were as easy to disrupt as the one in the TV den. Still there were a few that were rather easy to accidentally break. 

The one in the bathroom, she was able to accidentally dump water on and watched it short out. The bedroom one she used Tony’s surround sound setup to short out. She had to admit that having soothing music as background noise often helped her fall asleep. 

She left the one in Tony’s office working. He rarely used his office and they couldn’t kill all of them without suspicion. Plus that way they could control what the lawyers heard. Finally, she headed back to see what Gibbs and Tony were up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
